1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of a contact structure of a semiconductor component. The invention further relates to an intermediate product in the production of a semiconductor component.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor components, in particular solar cells, comprise contact structures. These contact structures have a significant influence on the quality, in particular the efficiency, of the solar cells. A conventional method for applying the contact structures comprises the application of a mask by means of a spin-on or a spray-on method, the mask then being structured by means of a photolithographic process. These methods are very laborious and expensive, making it difficult for them to be implemented economically in the mass production of solar cells.